One method for increasing the feedstocks suitable for production of fuels can be to use cracking to convert higher boiling petroleum feeds to lower boiling products. For example, distillate boiling range feeds can be hydrocracked to generate additional naphtha boiling range products. Historically, many fuels hydrocracker reaction systems were operated to generate a maximum amount of naphtha for motor gasoline.